


There Goes My Chains

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cuckolding, Humiliation, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Tanaka is a great senpai. Dependable. Honest. Willing to go to any lengths for his juniors up to and including, as it turns out, getting involved in their sex games.Tsukishima wants to be made to watch Yamaguchi with someone else. Yamaguchi wants someone to use him. Tanaka is all too happy to help out.





	There Goes My Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Prompt: Cuckolding.

Tanaka was nothing if not aware of his own strength and the way people perceived him. He was rough around the edges, too loud, too enthusiastic, intimidating and gruff, with no real delicacy to him. He was the guy you called when you needed something done big and flashy or to demoralize the other guy by crushing them with a smile. He brought energy, and focus, and a clear head in tense situations that people tended to not expect from him. He didn’t rattle easily, and could manage to drag himself back from the brink when it mattered most. 

He figured that was why Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had come to him to play the all important part in their weird little sex game thing. They knew he could do what was needed, wouldn’t lose his shit or let anything go wrong, and wouldn’t give them any shit. He’d teased a little, when they’d approached him, but in a weird way he’d been flattered by the offer. It had to be hard for them, in different ways, and they trusted him to keep everything running smooth when neither would be in a position to do it themselves. 

He didn’t think he could put that kind of faith in anyone else. Not that there weren’t people he’d trust with his life, but that was a little different than what they were asking. And he wasn’t all that great at giving up power like these two were doing or putting his fate in the hands of others (outside of volleyball and accepting he couldn’t win alone). If this went wrong the consequences could linger, if he overstepped he could hurt them physically or in those unseen ways that could weigh on a person forever. He could break things, ruin them, mess up not just their friendships but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s relationship too. 

But they were trusting him not to. 

It was weird to feel the warm fuzzies about being asked to play the bad guy in a dark role play scene but there he was, a lightness in his chest and a grin on his lips as he wrenched Yamaguchi’s head further back by his hair and stared down into watering brown eyes. “Are you going to cry again?” He pressed a thumb to parted, trembling lips, and smiled wider. “You know, I always thought you looked so pretty when you cried.” 

Yamaguchi’s sharp inhale sent warm tingles down Tanaka’s spine and more heat spilling into his stomach. Pale freckled cheeks flushed red and his breathing turned to anxious pants as his eyes darted around. Another yank on his hair had his neck stretching and shoulders rising as he tried to lift into Tanka’s grip; his throat curved, jumped and shook temptingly. With Tanaka straddling his chest and his legs and arms tied down there wasn’t really anywhere for Yamaguchi to go and no chance at escape. 

That was one of the most important parts of the game. Yamaguchi wanted to be helpless, spread out, immobile, ready to be used and used as hard and messy as Tanaka could manage. He liked to think he’d done a good job, in general and especially in the context of the scene. He’d come over while Tsukishima was out, brought drinks and food then talked and laughed and joked all while filling Yamaguchi’s glass again and again. When the younger man had started to look hazy, eyes fogged and head drooping, he’d pounced. 

It had happened quickly and been over just as fast, Yamaguchi too confused and out of it to put up a fight once Tanaka had him pinned to the ground, one hand over his mouth and nose and the other on his throat. 

He knew Yamaguchi wasn’t really drunk and could have fought back (He wouldn’t have agreed to a situation the other man wasn’t fully aware of and able to call a halt to.) but the thrill was in pretending for him and Tanaka could get that. He’d felt that first burst of arousal, finally overtaking the butterflies in his stomach and unease lingering in the back of his throat, when Yamaguchi went limp underneath him and whimpered in fear. 

He’d felt it again, stronger, when he’d tossed the younger man over his shoulder and carried him back to the bedroom and started to bind him to the head and footboard with some of Tsukishima’s ties, left handily out on the dresser along with a pair of scissors. Yamaguchi’s shirt and sweatpants laid in strips on the floor, and every jump and whine the brunette had let out when the cool metal skimmed his skin or more of the fabric had fallen away had cut right through Tanaka and gone straight to his dick. 

He’d thrilled at the end when he’d gripped Yamaguchi’s dick through the tiny, lace and silk blue panties he was wearing and mockingly asked “Did you wear these for me, Yamaguchi? Were you hoping your senpai would get to see you like this?” The way he’d turned red from neck to hairline, the way tears had brimmed in his eyes even as his cock throbbed and started to harden under Tanaka’s harsh groping had made his heart beat faster in his chest. The breathy mewls and moans when Tanaka shoved the panties aside to push his fingers into Yamaguchi’s tight, grasping heat had been a siren’s song he hadn’t been able to resist, and the hiccuping cries while he fucked the brunette for the first time had nearly had him blowing his load embarrassingly quick. 

Almost. 

There had been something especially ‘naughty’ about taking Yamaguchi like that, immobile and helpless, forced to submit to his pleasure and be reduced to a living sex toy. Tanaka liked to think he was an attentive and considerate lover, always eager to pay more attention to a partner’s pleasure than he own, but this had been different. He’d used Yamaguchi for his orgasm, pounded into that pliant, greedy hole without trying to hold back or worrying. It was...fun, taking from someone who wanted it, teasing and tormenting a little, using and not giving back and knowing that Yamaguchi wanted it that way. 

He got to be the bad guy, to embrace it while he taunted Yamaguchi for being so close to coming on his cock, for moaning and squirming, for being so tight and eager (“Tsukishima not giving it to you how you like?” He’d asked, fingers digging into Yamaguchi’s hips. “Is that the real reason you invited me over? Wanted your senpai to fuck you properly?”), accused him of being a cockslut who just wasn’t getting enough from his boyfriend, and he’d gotten to ride out every shiver and clench of Yamaguchi’s body as he sobbed out his denials. 

He’d laughed when Yamaguchi had tipped over the edge, cock untouched, spilled deep in the younger man when he finished, and after he’d pulled out tucked the panties back in place, said it’d make for a nice surprise for Tsukishima.

He’d felt like a douche bag staring down into into Yamaguchi’s bright red face and swollen eyes and laughing again, but in a thrilling way. 

Tanaka understood the fun of pretending now, for sure. 

It was all just a waiting game now, for the last member of their little game. He’d been given free reign to do whatever he wanted, and now that he was hard again and pushing his thumb into the plush, wet heat of Yamaguchi’s mouth he was tempted to have another go. The only thing really holding him back was that he wasn’t sure he could get it up again as quick as he did, and he wanted to be ready when Tsukishima returned from wherever he’d gone off to. He wanted Tsukishima find them like this and be able to see what Tanaka was going to do to his boyfriend next, but now he wondered if walking in on him balls deep in Yamaguchi’s mouth might not be better. If he took it slow, drew it out, he might be able to hold off for a while. 

Or maybe the other way around would serve better. Have Tsukishima come back and see his precious boyfriend hard and squirming under Tanaka, cock down his throat, on the edge of coming. They both wanted to be embarrassed and ashamed in their own way and what better way than to have Tanaka get Yamaguchi off as many times as he could before the night was over? It wasn’t just about fucking him, and having Tsukishima watch at some point, it was about them knowing that Yamaguchi had loved every moment and hadn’t been able to hold back.

He slipped down the younger man’s body, fingers drifting over warm skin and tensed muscles, to settle between his forces open legs. He was still hard, cock stretching the dark fabric of the panties. The lace was soiled and soaked through from Yamaguchi’s first orgasm, and molded to the shape of his cock. Tanaka pressed a finger over where the head was pushing up and trying to escape, smiling broadly when Yamaguchi gasped and arched up. 

“You’re so hard, again. I haven’t even done anything.” Tanaka said, finger rubbing tight circles against the blood hot head of Yamaguchi’s dick. “You really are nasty, aren’t you Yamaguchi? Getting drunk, showing off, getting like this for someone other than Tsukki.” 

“No!”

Tanaka clicked his tongue in disapproval. It was hard to not grin or laugh as the younger man flushed even darker and tried to turn to hide his face so he ducked down to focus on his new task. Yamaguchi really was too cute, it made being mean to him near impossible but they had a whole night to go. He couldn’t break the scene before they’d even really gotten started. 

The stretched fabric was salty and a little bitter on his tongue and rough in his mouth as he pulled it between his teeth to suck and mouth at Yamaguchi’s cock. He was hot and throbbing, jerking on his tongue every time he stroked along the length. Tanaka’s hands were on his thighs, feeling them tremble under his fingertips and to keep Yamaguchi from thrusting up. He took his time, chasing every bit of the taste of Yamaguchi’s release from the sodden lace he could get, dragging his tongue into the juncture between thigh and groin where cum had smeared into freckled skin, kissing and sucking over his belly before going back to sealing his mouth around as much as Yamaguchi’s length as he could manage considering. 

Yamaguchi was whimpering, legs jolting and straining, stomach drawn in tightly, chest heaving, and eyes blown wide everytime Tanaka glanced up. He fell apart so pretty. Tanaka wondered idly if he would be allowed to take pictures, Yamaguchi’s tear streaked and lust drunk face alone was more than enough to keep Tanaka happy on lonely nights, or if that was pushing just a little too far. 

Well, he’d just have to do it and see what they had to say when everything was said and done. 

Speaking of things being ‘done’ Yamaguchi was gasping for breath and shaking and his eyes were shut tight, bottom lip drawn between his teeth to keep himself muffled. He looked close, more than close he looked *gone*. 

A door slammed, something hit the floor. “Tadashi? Are you home?” 

Yamaguchi moaned miseribly; Tanaka winked up at him and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked, pushed his tongue all the harder against the crown of the other man’s cock. Footsteps came their way, unhurried thought Tsukishima’s “Are you okay?” sounded appropriately concerned. Tanaka didn’t know he managed staying to cool. Hell, he was in the bedroom, playing his part, and he was on the edge of anticipation to see what would happen next! 

Would Tsukishima decide he couldn't handle it and end things here? Or would he like it as much as he seemed to think he would and give himself over to Tanaka too. 

The door creaked open and there it was, a choked gasp that was less shocked, in Tanaka’s opinion, and more of a ‘oh fuck’. Yamaguchi arched of the bed and, in a display of truly impressive timing, came in Tanaka’s mouth. Bitterness flooded his taste buds, mixed with the taste of the ruined lace all over again. 

The silence that followed was almost worrying. He sat up, tongue dragging over his lips and looked from Yamaguchi, sweaty and shaking and looking everywhere but at Tsukishima, over to the blond in the doorway. He looked shocked, face slack and eyes so perfectly round and wide Tanaka half thought they might roll out of his head, but there was something in his gaze, in the way his eyes raked over Yamaguchi from head to toe and in the hitch of his breath before he looked away, cheeks flushing, that told Tanaka he was into it. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi sounded as wretched as he looked, raw and wet, voice cracking. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry!” 

Tsukishima's face went even more red and his lips parted around a rough exhale. Oh, he was so into it, even if the words he was stumbling over were demands for an explanation, accusations of cheating, blah blah. Tanaka wasn’t really listening, brain already jumping forward to starting phase two. 

Or was it phase three? 

How was he supposed to be counting? 

Well, whatever, next part of indulging his freaky little juniors was underway. 

Tsukishima didn’t put up much resistance when Tanaka bounced off the bed and grabbed him though it was always possible Tanaka just had the strength advantage like he had in high school. He got the blond’s arm twisted behind his back, pinned high up between his shoulders, and forced him forward to trip and fall half onto the bed. Tanaka followed, dropping down to sit astride Tsukishima’s back and pin him down. Another tie went around the blond’s arms, one Tanaka wrestled the other over, leaving one final one for an extra special task. 

He ruffled the blond’s hair, ignoring the grunt of protest, then leaned forward to hook a finger into Yamaguchi’s panties. The little ribbons curling over his hips tore away with a tug, letting Tanaka peel them away and ball them up. Yamaguchi’s hole, red and puffy from use, wet and stretched open, winked then clenched tight, fluttered open. A dribble of cum escaped. 

Tanaka chuckled as he shifted back and grabbed hold of Tsukishima by the hair. “I fucked your boyfriend.” Sharp brown eyes slide over to him and glared. “He came without me even touching his dick. Does he do that for you?” 

The blond opened his mouth but before he could make Tanaka regret his life choices with his sharp tongue he was jamming the ruined underwear into his mouth with two fingers. Tsukishima’s eyes widened again and his eyebrows jumped up. Yamaguchi squeaked in surprise.

They were adorable. 

Tanaka kept his hand over Tsukishima’s mouth as he wrestled with the last tie, getting it into place to wrap around the blond’s mouth and keep the makeshift gag in place. 

“I’m going to fuck him again. Mouth first, then that tight hole, until he comes for me.” He patted Tsukishima’s head one last time before sliding off of him and crawling back up the bed to Yamaguchi. “You stay there and watch.”   

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could have written like. Another ten pages of this but time constraints are what they are. On the upside I have a longer thing where the whole team fucks Yamaguchi coming up (I like what I like) and so we'll have Tanaka/Yama part duex sooner or later.


End file.
